Ivo Hugh
Ivo Hugh is a Red Narrow Gauge Tank Engine. He is Named after The Skarloey Railway's Engineer, Mr. Ivo Hugh. He Used to Pull Catherine The Coach Which was Mentioned in Catherine's Story. 'Bio:' Ivo Hugh is a Red Narrow Gauge Tank Engine That Works on The Narrow Gauge Railway. 'Appearances:' * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Catherine's Story, Duncan and the Passengers, The Unseen Diesels * [[Season 5|'Season 5']]: Tankers and Turmoil * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]:' * [[Season 7|'Season 7]]:' * [[Season 8|'Season 8]]:' * [[Season 9|'Season 9]]:' * [[Season 10|'Season 10]]: Edward Breaks Down (cameo), Tour de Sodor * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]:' * [[Season 13|'Season 13]]: Victor's Loco Motives (''cameo), ''Rust or Bust (''cameo), ''Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo, How Gator Stole Christmas (''cameo)'' * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Freddie at the Ready Part 1, Freddie at the Ready Part 2 * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Polar Express Coming Through! (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines. Specials: Images19.jpg|Ivo Hugh and The Zoo Cars in a Discussion. TomRolt2.jpg|Ivo Hugh's Basis, Tom Rolt. The Unseen Diesels.png Category:Tank engines Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Steam engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Red Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 7 Category:Vehicles Category:0-4-2 Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Engines Category:No 7 Category:Season 4 Category:SKR Category:2002 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:2002-2011 Category:Retired Items Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Non TV Series Category:Wooden Railway Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Railway Series Only Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:2002 Debuts Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Sold in Packs Category:Learning Curve Category:1996 Category:Introduced Category:2002 Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:Boy Category:Railway Series Category:Red Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:No VII Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Red Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Red Retired Items Category:Red 2002 Category:Circle Faces Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Tank Engines Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:2002 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Don't Appear in the TV Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:6 Wheels Category:On Rail Category:Red Characters Category:Male On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:Non TVS Category:TWR Characters Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Television Series Railway Series Magazine Annual Book and Merchandise Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Items Category:Faced Characters